Das Weihnachtskätzchen
by RosesOfSilence
Summary: Unter der Tanne saß das Kätzchen, seine kleinen Tatzen schlugen immer wieder gegen die goldene Glaskugel. Anscheinend hatte sie einen heiden Spaß dabei. HPDM Slash


Das Weihnachtskätzchen

Schwere Schritte durch weichen Schnee.  
Suchen ihren Weg.

Harry schleppte sich schwer atmend durch die eiskalte Winternacht. Bei jedem Atemzug bildeten sich kleine, weiße Wolken vor seinem Mund. Wenn es nach Hermine ginge sollte er im Bett liegen und sich auskurieren. Aber das ging nicht. Er musste zu ihr. Sie war noch so klein und hilflos. Er wollte sie endlich ins Warme bringen, sonst würde sie den Winter nie im Leben überstehen.  
Als Harry den Ort erreichte, wo er sie vor zwei Wochen gefunden hatte, kam sie ihm schon entgegen.  
"Na, meine Kleine. Hast du schon auf mich gewartet?" Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn, um den Schweiß abzuwischen. Sein Fieber war eindeutig gestiegen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich zu seiner kleinen Freundin und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. Aus seiner Manteltasche holte er eine kleine Flasche und schüttete den Inhalt auf einen Teller. Das Kätzchen miaute fröhlich und fing an die Milch aufzuschlecken.  
Harry erhob zu hastig und ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Den dumpfen Aufschlag auf den kalten Boden merkte er schon nicht mehr. Langsam legten sich weiße Flocken auf den vom Fieber erhitzten Körper während sich das Kätzchen an Harry herankuschelte.

Federleichte Schritte auf weichem Schnee.  
Versinken nicht.

Er hasste Weihnachtsfeiern. Vor allem die im Ministerium.  
Wenn du den Leuten dort auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol gibst kannst du dich nicht mehr normal mit ihnen unterhalten.  
Seitdem seine Eltern vor fünf Jahren spurlos verschwunden waren, arbeitete er indirekt für das Ministerium. Eigentlich arbeitete er für den Orden. Aber da er ein besonderes Talent hatte, andere zum reden zu bringen, ohne körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden, arbeitete er vom Orden aus im Ministerium.  
"Nächstes Jahr bekommen mich keine Tausend Pferde in dieses Irrenhaus. Obwohl, dass habe ich letztes Jahr auch gesagt und das Jahr davor auch. Hoffnungsloser Fall." Und während der ehemalige Slytherin vor sich hin fluchte, stolperte er über etwas.  
"Ah., verdammt!" Nach einigen Sekunden rappelte sich der junge Mann wieder auf, um zu sehen über was er gestolpert war.  
Draco ging auf sein "Hindernis" zu und trat dagegen. Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte und ein Fellknäuel purzelte auf den Boden. Der Blonde kniete sich zu dem eindeutig als Mensch identifizierten herunter und drehte ihn zu sich.  
"Ach du scheiße!" entfuhr es ihm. "Potter, was machst du denn schon wieder hier?" Statt einer Antwort ertönte ein Miau und Draco durchzog ein leichter Schmerz. Als er den Verursacher entdeckte, musst er grinsen. An seine linke Hand hatte sich das Kätzchen festgebissen und -gekrallt.  
"Du bist also der Grund warum sich Potter ständig vor meinem Haus rumgetrieben hat. Und ich dachte schon er ist ein Spanner!" Draco strich dem Kätzchen sanft über den Kopf. Langsam liess der Druck nach und das Kätzchen fing an zu schnurren. Draco legte das Kätzchen auf Harrys leblosen Körper.  
"Wir sollten reingehen. Es ist kalt hier!" sagte er an die Katze gewand und trug Harry samt Kätzchen ins Haus.

Federleichte Schritte die schwer wurden.  
Versinken im leichten Schnee.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Holz knisterte in einem Kamin. Ein leichter Zimtgeruch schwebte in der Luft. Er lag in einem großem Bett und jemand hatte ihm trockene Sachen angezogen.  
"Ich dachte schon du wachst gar nicht mehr auf!" sagte eine vertraute Stimme, die er im Moment jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte. Ihm wurde ein Becher an den Mund gehalten.  
"Hier, trink!" Harry beäugte misstrauisch den Becher und sah dann zu der verschwommenen Person. Widerwillig trank er einen Schluck und verschluckte sich prompt, woraufhin er husten musste.  
Der Blonde klopfte leicht auf Harrys Rücken bis dieser aufhörte zu husten.  
"Geht es wieder?" fragte Draco.  
Harry nickte schwach bevor es wieder schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde und er zurück in die Kissen fiel.

Draco strich Harry die schweißnassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Schlaf weiter und werde bloß schnell gesund, damit ich nicht zu lange leiden muss!"

Zwei Herzen im Schnee.  
Wollen nicht einsam sein.

Als Harry das nächste mal erwachte, lag das kleine Kätzchen auf seiner Brust und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Na, meine Süße. Alles klar?" sagte er leise und streichelte sie. Der Schwarzhaarige tastete nach seiner Brille, die er schließlich auch fand. Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, sah er sich im Raum um.  
Er befand sich in einem geräumigen Zimmer mit wenig Einrichtungsgegenständen. Bis auf das Bett befand sich noch ein robust aussehender Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schaukelstuhl in dem Zimmer.  
Harry blinzelte zweimal bis er erkannte, wer in diesem saß.  
"Draco!" flüsterte Harry.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin lag halb in dem Schaukelstuhl, hatte ein Buch in der Hand und schlief seelenruhig. Erst jetzt wurde Harry klar, wo er war, doch das störte ihn nicht.  
Während das Kätzchen schnurrte, beobachtete Harry Draco bis er schließlich wieder einschlief.

Vorsichtig öffnete Draco die Augen und sah zum Bett hinüber. Harry musste wach gewesen sein.  
Draco erhob sich und deckte den Schwarzhaarigen wieder ordentlich zu und wandte sich dann an das Kätzchen.  
"Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können anstatt dich streicheln zu lassen!" Das Kätzchen schaute ihn mit großen Augen an bevor es gähnte und sich auf den Rücken rollte.  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Dracos Gesicht. "Ich bin richtig eifersüchtig auf dich. Weißt du das eigentlich? Harry scheint dich zu mögen! Ich hingegen bin bloß sein Erzfeind, den er nicht mal mehr beachtet. Jedes mal wenn er dich anlächelt und streichelt, könnte ich platzen vor Eifersucht." Das Kätzchen miaute, sprang vom Bett und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb es stehen, drehte sich um und miaute erneut.  
Widerwillig folgte Draco der Katze in die Küche. Sie war jetzt erst - oder besser schon - drei Tage hier und wusste genau, wo es was zu fressen gab.  
"Du cleveres kleines Ding." meinte Draco als er sie fütterte. Er wollte gerade zurück zu Harry gehen als die Türglocke schellte.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand eine völlig aufgelöste Hermine und ihr genervt wirkender Mann davor.  
"Malfoy, hast du Harry gesehen? Er ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden und wir können ihn nirgends finden! Vielleicht weißt du, wo er ist?" plapperte Hermine los. Ron verdrehte nur die Augen.  
"Tag auch! Wieso sollte Potter gerade hier sein?" fragte Draco ruhig.  
Hermine starrte ihn an. "Stimmt auch wieder. Trotzdem Danke!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, während Draco die Tür schloss und den Kopf schüttelte.

Zwei Herzen im kalten Schnee.  
Wärmen einander.

Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezember als sich Draco Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen und einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter vor Harry Potter aufbaute.  
"Okay, langsam könntest du aufwachen. Immerhin hast du jetzt gut und gern vier Tage durchgeschlafen! Und außerdem waren deine Freunde gestern da. Die suchen dich!" Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen und sah Draco unverhohlen an. "Ich hab nicht durchgeschlafen! DU warst nur immer beschäftigt. Entweder hast du mit Mietzi geredet, gelesen oder geschlafen!" verteidigte er sich.  
Der Blonde hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und grinste. "Soso, Mietze. Welch fantasievoller Name!" Nachdem sich die beiden eine zeitlang nur angesehen hatten, räusperte sich Harry und fragte: "Meine Freunde suchen mich? Welchen Tag haben wir heute?" Dracos Miene versteinerte sich und seine Gedanken waren durcheinander als er sagte: "Ja, sie suchen dich. Immerhin ist heute der 24. Dezember!" Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen! Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dein Bad benutze?" Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. "Welches Bad? Das, welches an dein Zimmer angrenzt oder eines der sieben anderen?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor grinste Draco schief an. Dieser drehte sich um, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor er sie wieder schloss, rief Harry ihm hinterher: "Übrigens, netten Pullover hast du an!" Draco ließ die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fallen, dann verschwand Harry im Bad.

Draco ging hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Das kleine Kätzchen lag auf der cremefarbenen Couch. Als Draco den Raum betrat, sprang es herunter und schlich ihm schnurrend um die Beine.  
"Na, Mietzi. Dein Herrchen ist jetzt wach. Ich denke, er wird dann gehen." Der Blonde ging auf die große Tanne zu, die mitten im Raum stand und fing an, sie mit Glaskugeln zu schmücken. Das Kätzchen sprang wieder auf die Couch und sah Draco zu.  
Beide merkten nicht als Harry den Raum betrat. Erst als dieser sich räusperte, drehte sich Draco um und Mietze sprang erneut von der Couch, um nun Harry schnurrend um die Beine zu schleichen.  
Dieser kniete sich zu der Katze herunter und krauelte sie. "Na, meine Süße?" Er nahm sie auf den Arm und ging auf Draco zu, der sich wieder seinem Baum zugewandt hatte.  
"Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Danke für alles!" sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit, da der Blonde keine Anstalten machte mit ihm zu reden.  
"Geht schon klar. Machs gut!" meinte Draco monoton. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass Harry geht, aber er konnte ihm das ja schlecht sagen.  
Harry ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete sie in der Hoffnung, das Draco noch etwas anderes sagte als 'Machs gut!'. Doch als nichts weiter kam, drehte er sich um und schrie fast: "Mensch, Draco! Kannst du nicht für einen Moment deinen verdammten Malfoystolz vergessen und sagen, was Sache ist?" Danach knallte er die Tür ins Schloss und rannte hinaus.  
Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte eine Kugel fallen lassen und starrte auf die Tür. Hatte Harry etwa gehört, was er dem Kätzchen gesagt hatte? Wusste Harry etwa, dass er ihn liebte?  
'Warum ist er ausgerastet? Kann es sein...' schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Seine Beine waren wie von selbst los gegangen, rannten fast.  
Die kalte Morgenluft schlug dem Blonden ins Gesicht als er die Haustür erreichte, welche offen stand. Er konnte noch nicht weit sein! Harry war noch in der Nähe, das wusste er genau!  
Draco rannt den Weg hinunter auf die Straße. Und tatsächlich, keine hundert Meter die Straße entlang lief er, das Kätzchen neben ihm herlaufend.  
"Warte! Bitte!" Atemlos rannte Draco hinter Harry her, der stehen geblieben war.  
"Was?" fragte Harry als Draco vor ihm stand.  
"Komm!" sagte dieser nur, nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zurück ins Haus.

"Harry, ich liebe dich! Habe dich schon immer geliebt! Ich möchte nicht allein sein, nicht jetzt! Bitte bleib hier!" flüsterte Draco als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer waren.  
Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, versiegelte Draco Harrys Lippen mit seinen. "Danke!" hauchte Harry atemlos. "Ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen, mein blonder Engel!"

Fin

Unter der Tanne saß das Kätzchen, seine kleinen Tatzen schlugen immer wieder gegen die goldene Glaskugel. Anscheinend hatte sie einen heiden Spaß dabei. Plötzlich fiel die Kugel herunter und zerbrach.  
Harry und Draco schraken hoch. Als sie das Kätzchen in mitten der Scherben sahen, fingen sie an zu lachen.  
"Das sieht fast so niedlich aus wie dein Pullover!" meinte Harry.  
Draco zog einen Schmollmund. "Na und? Ich mag meinen Rentierpullover!" "Ich auch! Aber am aller meisten mag ich dich! Frohe Weihnachten, Draco!" "Frohe Weihnachten!" 


End file.
